Recessed lights for use in both residential and commercial structures are typically installed during construction of the structure. In a widely accepted installation, bar hangers are secured to parallel rafters and a plaster frame is supported by the bar hangers. A cylindrical housing is mounted on the plaster frame. The cylindrical housing typically includes a plaster ring with a cylindrical sidewall fixed to the ring. A flat top or cap is mounted on the sidewall. A junction box is connected to the housing. A lamp receptacle is mounted inside the housing. A baffle and a trim ring are mounted in the housing. A lamp is mounted in the receptacle and is positioned in line with the baffle.
Another well known recessed lighting fixture installation requires a different mounting frame to accommodate various lighting arrangements without bar hangers and plastic frame. The other fixtures include an open mounting frame construction which may be utilized in a variety of jurisdictions, and which frame may be used with a variety of lighting arrangements utilizing a construction which is highly cost effective.
The present invention is directed to an improved open mounting frame which is part of a recessed lighting fixture. The open mounting frame is adapted for supporting the recessed lighting fixture in a lighting fixture aperture formed in a ceiling without the use of bar hangers or plastic frames. The instant frame has an annular base ring. The base ring has a surface adapted for engagement with the exterior lower surface of the ceiling. A pair of spaced apart parallel columnar uprights is connected to the base ring. Each upright has one end fixed to the base ring. The uprights are diametrically opposed to each other on the base ring. The columnar uprights are connected to each other by a bridge. The bridge is connected to the free ends of the columnar uprights opposite the ends connected to the base ring. A lock is connected to each of the uprights. Each of the locks is engagable with the interior or upper surface of the ceiling to hold the frame in the aperture in cooperation with the annular base ring engaging the exterior lower surface of the ceiling and thereby secure the lighting fixture into position.